Minimization of drive test (MDT) is a mechanism for obtaining wireless communication network performance data without hiring dedicated resources to conduct the collection of performance data. Traditionally, driving testing involved an instrumented motor vehicle, such as a truck, to drive around collecting wireless communication network performance data, such as signal strength, coverage, dropped call rates, blocked call rates, and other wireless communication network performance data. Traditional drive testing is often expensive. Additionally, traditional drive testing may not provide timely response. For example, if a desire to conduct a drive test in a specific area with a specific performance data collection goal occurred ad hoc (e.g., a performance problem were discovered), it might be necessary to go to the back of the line and schedule the desired drive test a month later or six weeks later. MDT uses mobile communication devices of subscribers to wireless communication services as data gathering probes. Thus, the desired wireless communication network performance data is obtained by initiating test programs on the mobile communication devices of users and the test programs relaying the performance data back to the requesting system. MDT can provide high quality performance data at a relatively low cost and with minimal scheduling delay.